moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pusty gniew
thumb|left Co znaczy walczyć o życie, najlepiej można poznać, gdy stanie się w obliczu śmierci. Dopiero wówczas, gdy gaśnie ostatnie światło człowiek uświadamia sobie, że przez cały czas żył w cieniu. Dlaczego potrzeba tak wiele stracić, by nauczyć się cenić to, co było nam dane. W końcu, jaki jest sens żyć tak jakby się nigdy miało nie umrzeć, skoro wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę z tych samych głupot jakie przyszło nam popełnić? Bob Hurry klęczał na suchej ziemi w oczekiwaniu na swój koniec. Miał na sobie brudną koszulę i splamione krwią spodnie. Ile by dał, by była to jego krew, choć za chwilę nie będzie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Ze strachu zaciskał oczy i zęby, jak gdyby napięte mięśnie miały zatrzymać wystrzeloną za chwilę kulę. Dookoła niego stało czterech mężczyzn. Dwóm z nich był winien pieniądze. Spore pieniądze. Gdyby wiedział, jak to się skończy nigdy by ich od żadnego z nich nie pożyczył. Pięćdziesiąt dolarów szybko zmieniło się w sto. Na tyle wyceniono życie jego i jego narzeczonej. Z ich dwojga ona wydawała mu się niewiarygodnie więcej warta. Gdyby miał dość czasu zdobyłby te pieniądze, byle tylko darowali jej życie. Wstawało słońce, ale ona już go nie zobaczy. Przez niego i przez jego głupotę. Nie łudził się, że ktoś z miasteczka Woods Wheel zdoła mu teraz pomóc, skoro sam nie był w stanie pomóc ukochanej. Drżał na całym ciele, bo wciąż był tchórzem i bał się, że po śmierci będzie jej musiał znów spojrzeć w oczy. Ktoś odciągnął spust, a Bob zacisnął mocniej oczy. Zakryłby je rękoma, gdyby nie były związane za plecami. Usłyszał strzał. A potem drugi. Żadnego bólu. Spudłowali? Otworzył oczy. Czterech mężczyzn leżało martwych na środku ulicy. Krew spływała po brudnej ziemi. Nieliczni mieszkańcy zaczęli wychylać się z domów, chcąc zobaczyć co się stało. Bobowi też na tym zależało. Rozejrzał się dookoła i na końcu ulicy zobaczył stojącą ciemną postać w kapeluszu o wąskim rondzie. Przy prawym udzie trzymała wyciągniętą rękę z rewolwerem w dłoni. Bobowi wydawało się, że widzi stróżkę dymu z lufy, ale to było niemożliwe. ‒ Załatwił ich dwoma strzałami ‒ niosło się szeptem pośród zgromadzonych świadków. Więc była to prawda. Przybysz ocalił go zupełnie sam. Bob właśnie zobaczył, jak rewolwerowiec błyskawicznie chowa do kieszeni przy pasku broń i kieruje się w stronę Saloonu, więc czym prędzej wstał i wciąż związany popędził za nieznajomym. Dopadł go przy drzwiach, chcąc dowiedzieć się jak udało mu się tego dokonać, ale mężczyzna zatrzymał się gwałtownie, tak, że Bob mało na niego nie wpadł. ‒ Mało ci? ‒ rozległ się suchy, pozbawiony emocji głos, na dźwięk którego ocalony zupełnie stracił ochotę do dalszej rozmowy. Odprowadził tylko mężczyznę wzrokiem do drzwi, a po chwili otoczyła go niemała grupa ludzi, którzy byli świadkami zdarzenia. Tymczasem do wnętrza Saloonu także dotarły wieści o niezwykłym strzelcu. Lewis, barman w Woods Wheel zamarł, gdy obcy z zasłoniętą rondem twarzą skierował się w jego stronę. Siedząca obok Amanda Garret spojrzała na rewolwerowca z typowym dla niej zachwycie i zainteresowaniu. Miała czarne, spięte u góry włosy, a na sobie czerwono czarną suknię. Uwielbiała towarzystwo niebezpiecznych mężczyzn. Lewis miał do takich ludzi szczególny dystans oraz strzelbę winchester w ramach wszelkich wątpliwości. Jednak ten osobnik wytwarzał jakąś szczególną aurę lęku. ‒ S-słucham pana ‒ odezwał się przełykając ślinę. ‒ Pokój do rana ‒ rzucił nieprzyjemnie brzmiącym głosem, ale barman nie śmiał mu odmówić. Wyciągnął kluczyk w raz z drewnianą zawieszką z numerem pokoju i o nic nie pytał. Mężczyzna odebrał klucz i położył na ladzie dwa dolary, po czym udał się po schodach na górę. Gdy tylko znikł z pola widzenia rozległy się głośne szepty. Amanda wyciągnęła podręczne lusterko. Poprawiła makijaż na powiekach, przeciągnęła językiem po ustach i po chwili poszła za mężczyzną na górę. Nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, a nawet jeśli, nie było w budynku osoby, która chciałaby zbliżyć się do obcego. Niezatrzymana przez nikogo kobieta zatrzymała się pod pokojem przybysza. Oparła się bokiem o futrynę i zapukała wolną ręką. Gdyby mężczyzna otworzył drzwi, zobaczyłby ją w uwodzicielskiej pozie, gotowej na długą pogawędkę, tylko we dwoje. Jednak obcy wcale nie otworzył drzwi. Na wypadek, gdyby nie usłyszał, Amanda zapukała drugi raz. Gdy po minucie zdała sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna nie garnie się do otwarcia drzwi, sama postanowiła je otworzyć. ‒ To mój pokój ‒ odezwał się tym samym, suchym i nieprzyjemnym głosem, który przyprawiał kobietę o przyjemne dreszcze. Mężczyzna siedział na stalowym łóżku, zwrócony w stronę przesłoniętego przez ciemną zasłonę okna, tak że Amanda nie była w stanie zobaczyć jego twarzy. ‒ To prawda, co mówią? ‒ spytała podekscytowana. ‒ Że zabiłeś czterech ludzi dwoma kulami? ‒ Tak ‒ odparł twardo. Kobieta była pewna, że tylko udaje tę nieczułość. Ktoś kto umie tak strzelać nie może nie czerpać z tego dumy. ‒ To musiało być niesamowite ‒ stwierdziła, robiąc krok w stronę mężczyzny. ‒ Musisz być najlepszy na całym zachodzie. Obcy nie odpowiedział, ale Amanda nie miała wątpliwości, że to dowód, że zmierza w dobrą stronę. Stanęła obok, niby od niechcenia opierając się ręką o wystający pręt łóżka. ‒ Cokolwiek ciebie tutaj sprowadza ‒ zaczął nagle mężczyzna, wstając i podchodząc w stronę okna ‒ nie dostaniesz tego. ‒ Wiesz czego chcę? ‒ spytała go ciepło kobieta, przesuwając odrobinę nogę w jego stronę. W tym momencie mężczyzna obrócił głowę w jej stronę. Nigdy w życiu nie widziała czegoś tak przerażającego. Jego oczy płonęły żywym ogniem. Nie było widać w nich nic poza pustą nienawiścią. Reszta twarzy była przeciągnięta dziwnym cieniem i nie miała wiele wspólnego z ciepłem. Amanda przełknęła głośno ślinę i była gotowa uciec, nim zorientowała się, że spotkała kogoś naprawdę wyjątkowego. ‒ Wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował trochę snu ‒ zauważyła. Mężczyzna ściągnął brwi. Widać nie tego się spodziewał po kobiecie. Nie należał do zbyt rozmownych osób, dlatego nie powiedział ani słowa. Po jakimś czasie to milczenie i bezruch zaczęły krępować Amandę. Wciąż czuła przyjemne dreszcze na widok oczu tego mężczyzny, ale nie była w stanie dłużej trwać w takiej bezczynności. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, ale obcy się cofnął. ‒ Daj znać, gdybyś chciał porozmawiać z kimś o swoich umiejętnościach ‒ westchnęła kobieta. Obróciła się w stronę wyjścia, po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zostawiając mężczyznę samego. Zeszła zła po schodach na dół, natychmiast sprowadzając na siebie setki oczu zebranych w Saloonie. Spojrzała wściekło na zgromadzonych, zadarła do góry nos i skierowała się do swojego pokoju. ‒ Pogonił ją? ‒ spytał ktoś z siedzących z tyłu. ‒ No, zobaczył, że dziwka ‒ odparł kto inny. Po sali rozniósł się cichy chichot, ale nie rozległ się żaden inny dźwięk. Szeryf Victor Hogan podszedł do barmana i pochylił się nad ladą. Był raczej przeciętnego wzrostu człowiekiem w średnim wieku. Przyprószony siwizną wąs zdobił go na równi z melonikiem i czarną marynarką. Cenił sobie spokój w mieście, ale nigdy nie ukrywał, że nie daje sobie rady ze wszystkim, co się dzieje. Chętnie oddałby to stanowisko komuś młodszemu, ale był jedynym stróżem prawa akceptowanym przez drużynę Philippa Ceegan’a, która jednak zginęła dziś rano. ‒ Czemu daliście mu pokój, Lewis? ‒ spytał go spokojnie z wyczuwalną troską. ‒ Nie wiem ‒ odparł Lewis, wzruszając ramionami. ‒ Zapłacił. Czemu miałbym mu odmówić? Szeryf spojrzał na prosięcą twarz barmana. Było jasne, że dostał cykora na sam widok broni tego przybysza. Wciąż jeszcze był jak na siebie bardzo blady i zlany potem. ‒ Nic o nim nie wiemy ‒ zauważył szeryf. ‒ Załatwił Ceegan’a z jego bandą, tak ot! ‒ Strzelił palcami. ‒ Na pewno chcesz mieć go pod swoim dachem? ‒ Niech się pan tak nie boi, szeryfie ‒ odezwał się Jeffry Woods, znany w miasteczku farmer. Miał trochę sprzeczną opinię człowieka zdolnego tak samo do rzeczy mądrych, jak skrajnie głupich. Miał tylko jednego syna, ale aż trzy córki, które rozproszyły się po stanach. Jeffry miał szeroką głowę i mocne rysy pracującego fizycznie człowieka. Nosił wysoki i mocno zniszczony kapelusz i jeszcze bardziej znoszone buty. ‒ Załatwił bandytę i trzech złych ludzi. Kto bije diabła nie może nim być ‒ zauważył farmer. ‒ Dobrze powiedziane ‒ dodał pan Fox, sprzedawca w sklepie Fox’s Tools. Był to mężczyzna bardzo konserwatywny, wrażliwy na tematy tak religii, jak i obyczajów. Zawsze wyprasowana koszula i równo skrojona kamizelka z zegarkiem były tak samo rozpoznawalne w mieście, jak kapelusz i wąs szeryfa. ‒ Bóg nam go zesłał, mówię to panu, szeryfie ‒ zapewnił go sklepikarz. ‒ Nie chcę was martwić, panowie ‒ zaczął ponownie szeryf. ‒ Obawiam się jednak, że jeśli ten człowiek zechciałby, dajmy na to, pożyczyć od kogoś bez zwrotu jakieś pieniądze, to zrobiłby to bez problemu. Nikt nawet nie odważyłby się mu zabronić. ‒ No, to byłoby podobnie jak z Ceegan’em ‒ zauważył pod nosem Fox, a reszta, poza szeryfem mu przytaknęła. ‒ Lewis ‒ zwrócił się do barmana Jeffry. ‒ A ty mu najpierw dałeś klucz, czy najpierw zapłacił? Barman znów pobladł, jednak zdobył się na to, by odpowiedzieć. ‒ Przyznaję, że pieniądze wyłożył dopiero, gdym mu oddał do dyspozycji pokój... ‒ Widzicie szeryfie? ‒ odezwał się Jeffry. ‒ To porządny człowiek, któremu można ufać. Cokolwiek go tutaj przywiodło, cieszę się, że trafił. ‒ Obyście mieli rację, panowie ‒ podsumował szeryf. Założył na głowę czarny melonik, po czym wyszedł, podziękowawszy wszystkim za rozmowę. Mężczyźni długo rozmawiali ze sobą, próbując zgadnąć, co też mogło tutaj sprowadzić nieznajomego. Nie bardzo pasowało, by gnała go rządza przygód, ani zemsta na bandzie Philippa. W pierwszym przypadku nie było czego szukać w miasteczku, a w drugim, ciężko było uwierzyć, by takiemu człowiekowi, jak śpiący na górze gość, mógł zaszkodzić ktoś taki jak Philipp Ceegan. ‒ On tu może dla jakiejś kobiety przyjechał ‒ zaproponował Jeffry, a pan Fox ściągnął brwi. ‒ Kobiety? Jakiej? Z tego co wiem, jedynie Amanda nie ma jeszcze męża. Chyba, żeby brać pod uwagę pannę Jenny od Smithów. Ile ona teraz ma? ‒ zamyślił się. ‒ Piętnaście ‒ odezwał się barman, ale uciszył go stojący obok Perry Hans, pracownik kolei. ‒ Szesnaście skończyła tej zimy ‒ przypomniał im. Miał nieco ponad półtora metra wzrostu i okrągłą twarz. Lubił przychodzić do miasta, by wysłuchać miejscowych plotek. Ponieważ zajmował się telegrafami, najlepiej wiedział co dzieje się w śród mieszkańców, ale nie był przesadnym gadułą. ‒ To nie może być ‒ upierał się wzburzony sklepikarz. ‒ Porządny, czy nie, wpadać tak do miasta do o połowę młodszej od niego kobiety... ‒ Niech pan już da spokój, panie Fox ‒ zaproponował mu Jeffry. ‒ Jeszcze nic nie wiemy. ‒ To ty stwierdziłeś, że przyjechał tutaj po Jenny ‒ upierał się mężczyzna. ‒ Ciszej, panowie ‒ zwrócił im uwagę barman. ‒ Jak tak będziecie o nim krzyczeć, to bez wątpienia tutaj wejdzie, żeby wyjaśnić kilka spraw. ‒ Z doświadczenia wiem, Lewis, że tacy ludzie mają gdzieś, co się o nich opowiada ‒ poinformował ich Perry, dopijając swoją whiskey. ‒ Na razie muszę was pożegnać. Za chwilę zaczynam swoją pracę i nie chcę się znów spóźnić. ‒ Dobrze powiedziane ‒ stwierdził pan Fox, wstając od lady. ‒ Każdy powinien zająć się swoją pracą. Także ten typ, po cokolwiek przyjechał, życzę mu, by jak najszybciej to załatwił. To mówiąc, odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, pozostawiając Jeffry’ego samego z zajętym sprzątaniem Lewis’em. ‒ Ktoś coś wie, co się stało z Bob’em? ‒ spytał w końcu farmer, przerywając ciszę. ‒ Chyba mu Ceegan zabił dziś rano narzeczoną ‒ przypomniał smutno barman. ‒ Zajrzę do niego. Biedaczyna. Myślałem, że jednak uda mu się wydostać z tych kłopotów. Powinien się zwrócić do któregoś z nas. ‒ Niech mu pan tego nie mówi ‒ poprosił Lewis. ‒ Jeszcze bardziej się załamie. Uprzejmie proszę zostawiać komentarze. Chcę się zorientować, czy jest sens, by robić z tej historyjki serię, czy też nie. Kategoria:Opowiadania